The truth behind Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just read and see. This is messed up and would probably be considered CRACK! but for some reason I got this thought into my head and now it won't go away.
1. Day of Royals and talks

**Winx Club Surprise**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N don't own will be AU and OOC and bashing and plenty more.)**

"Who dares disrupt the Day of the Royals?" Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain school for Heroics and Bravery asks getting to his feet like the rest of the crowd when a portion of the arena floor at Red Fountain seemed to explode outwardly. Everyone was surprised when a beautiful red head girl that had been raised on Earth named Bloom was seen laying on the arena floor after the blast groaning slightly in pain as she began to sit up rubbing her head.

"That's it. Someone's getting hurt." Bloom said coughing due to the smoke and dust from the explosion while the two Red Fountain boys that had been fighting, Riven and Sky, raced over to help her stand and make sure she was okay. All the teachers present from both all-female Magix were immediately worried about the red head that was so secretive and mysterious yet kind hearted to everyone no matter if they were a fairy, a hero, or a witch. Saladin and Cordatora were also worried but not as worried as the Alfea and Cloud Tower teachers and headmistresses, all of whom were also planning to slowly murder whoever it was that had hurt Bloom and get away with it without being persecuted by the authorities.

"Why won't you just fight back already you worthless commoner?" A snotty and arrogant voice asks angrily from inside the dust cloud while Griffin, Ediltrude, and Zarathustra growled low in their throats at the red head being called worthless.

"I wasn't going to fight because you aren't worth it but now you've made me mad." Bloom said as she accepted Rivens offered hand and glared at the blond princess known as Diaspro with slit ocean blue eyes that were slowly turning amber.

"Not like you could even hurt me. I'm a princess. How about I give you a handicap? I won't even fly while I blast the crap out of you." Diaspro said with an arrogant smile that made everyone angry without exception as she landed on the ground and her wings stopped fluttering.

"One question before I beat you into a coma." Bloom said grinning maliciously as she reached slowly towards her hips.

"Fine make it quick." Diaspro said dismissively before yelping and jumping to the side when a bullet hit the ground next to her feet. Everyone looked to where Bloom was standing between a wide eyed Sky and Riven now holding a smoking silver pistol in one hand and a gold one in the other.

"The gold gun or the silver one? Which do you want to be shot with?" Bloom asks pointing both guns at Diaspro sideways with a maniacal grin on her face. Bloom didn't give Diaspro a chance to answer as she repeatedly shot the ground at Diaspros feet with expert aim, making it look like the arrogant princess was dancing as she frantically tried to dodge the bullets.

"I thought we were fighting not dancing?" Bloom taunted without giving the other girl a chance to breath.

"Hot damn." Riven breathed awe struck at the girls aim and expertise with the two guns with Sky actually nodding in agreement. Diaspro finally managed to launch two blasts that were lucky enough to knock the guns from Blooms hands and sending them flying across the arena.

"You managed to get rid of my guns but I'm not done with you yet." Bloom said with a devious smirk that terrified the blond who didn't know that now would be a good time to shut up and stay quiet while the two boys on either side of her were mere seconds away from offering the use of their respective weapons to the red head.

"You don't scare me! I'm a princess while you're probably the daughter of some commoner _whore_!" Diaspro shouted her ego and pride getting the best of her while the arena went deadly quiet. Bloom stood frozen for a minute before roaring in rage as she seemed to tear a sword from out of the very air and moved faster than anyone thought possible as she angrily tried to slice Diaspro into tiny pieces, Diaspro avoiding the slashes on nothing more than pure instinct.

"I don't care what you say about me but _never. Insult. My. Mother!" _Bloom roared as she managed to cut Diaspro across the arm and stomach, not enough to kill the girl but it would give her a scar at the very least and it sure hurt like hell.

"Holy hot damn!" Riven shouted his eyes wide and looking like they were about to turn into hearts with many males and several females around the arena nodding in agreement and a few were even drooling at the sight of the deadly but beautiful and graceful red head. Diaspro managed to get lucky enough to blast Blooms sword away from her, nearly maiming Sky in the process when it was sent flying towards him, but only just got out of the way of Blooms punch that came instantly afterwards. Diaspro and almost everyone in the audience felt their jaws drop to the arena floor when Blooms punch connected with the ground behind Diaspro and left a crater that looked more like it had been hit by a meteorite than by a teenage girl's fist.

"Remind me not to piss her off!" Sky told Riven seriously with the plasma haired boy nodding in agreement mutely. Diaspro was blind-sided however when two dark powered blasts connected with her back that came from two severally pissed off Cloud Tower teachers.

"I know you didn't just _attack_ our _little sister_ and _then_ have the _idiocy_ to _insult_ our _mother_?!" The twins ask in angry harmony while the audience felt their jaws drop lower.

"You're a dead bitch now!" Bloom said with the twins nodding in agreement as all three of them fired their respective blasts at the shocked blond.

"Alright girls! That's enough!" Griffin yelled down to the three with a stern glare on her face.

"But she insulted you!" Ediltrude protested immediately while looking at the green skinned woman in shock, not caring that everyone else in the audience that had two brain cells to rub together was staring at the three girls and the feared headmistress gob smacked.

"I don't care. I do _not_ need you three becoming criminals for murdering someone who didn't have the common sense to know when to shut up." Griffin said crossing her arms and making the three girls seem to deflate but still glare dangerously at Diaspro.

"Yes ma'am." The three girls said in defeated harmony while still glaring at Diaspro angrily, letting her know that she was _not_ out of the woods yet, not by a long shot.

"Good. Bloom, please collect your guns and sword and put them away before you are further tempted to hurt someone, most likely Ms. Diaspro." Griffin said with a nod as she uncrossed her arms and let her hands fall to her sides while Bloom nodded and proceeded to pick up her weapons and put them away by sheathing her sword into a black and gold sheath that was across her back and putting the guns into hidden holsters at both sides of her hips.

"Thank you. Ediltrude, please fix the damage done to the arena and then the three of you get to your seats so that the Day of the Royals can continue." Griffin said not caring about the curious looks she was getting from her two fellow heads and, secretly, good friends that didn't know it but were the godparents of her three daughters. Ediltrude waved a hand glowing with red and black magic dismissively and the arena seemed to fix itself as if nothing had happened before all three of the sisters jumped up into the air higher than should be possible without magic and landed in the stands to the arena before casually walking to their seats in front of the Cloud Tower headmistress that smiled at them and patted their heads, earning small smiles from the two witches and a beaming smile from the secretive red head as she sat down. Griffin sat down in her seat calmly and regally before raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her two friends that were merely standing there staring at her gob smacked. The two other heads quickly closed their gapping mouths and sat down, resolving to talk to their friend later on that day as the Day of the Royals restarted as soon as the guards dragged a stunned and battered Diaspro out of the arena and towards the hospital.

Later that day in Fargondas office.

All the teachers from all three of the Magix schools were standing and/or sitting in the pink office with Bloom sitting on the floor in front of Griffin casually.

"Alright." Fargonda began sitting behind her desk with her fingers interlaced in front of her as she looked at everyone in her office.

"Would someone mind telling me what exactly happened earlier at the Day of the Royals?" Fargonda asks looking at everyone intently and curiously.

"Ms. Diaspro obviously attacked Bloom with a spell powerful enough to send her flying _through_ the ceiling on the chamber and the ground of the arena and then Bloom merely retaliated without using her powers. Then Ms. Diaspro was stupid enough to insult our mother and so I, my twin, and our little sister here tried to kill and/or maim her till mom told us to stop." Ediltrude said deadpanned and promptly as she ruffled Blooms hair fondly, earning a few giggles from Bloom on how exactly she had worded it making Griffin and the twins smile slightly at Blooms giggle.

"Okay. Ms. Bloom? Why had you not told us that you had two older sisters and a mother that is magical?" Fargonda asks after blinking slowly for a moment at the blunt report.

"You didn't ask." Bloom said shrugging lightly and earning chuckles from her mother and sisters while the others blinked slowly for about two minutes as they processed that before moving on.

"Alright. Have you been holding back in your classes?" Griselda asks next, having a hunch that the red head knew more magic than she had let on.

"Was I that obvious?" Was Blooms answering question as the red head tilted her head to the side curiously.

"No, you hid it expertly in fact. I just surmised that your mother and sisters would have taught you at least some magic while you were back on Earth and guessed that you had been holding back." Griselda said pushing her glasses back up her nose while Griffin chuckled guiltily at the looks she was getting.

"How much magic does she know?" Palladium asks directing his question towards Griffin and the twins who were grinning guiltily at them.

"Everything from the Cloud Tower and Alfea courses and then some." Griffin answered grinning sheepishly at Fargondas incredulous look.

"How much more does she know?" Saladin asks looking slightly scared at the thought of what the red head might know that she hasn't shown her teachers.

"Everything me and both of her older sisters know and then whatever else she learned from my personal library and the library at Cloud Tower." Griffin said grinning unapologetically at the other teachers who were slack jawed at the amount of knowledge and power the young freshman held inside her petite body.

"My goddesses." Griselda breathed in wide eyed shock and awe while the looks on the other teachers' faces showed that they agreed with that sentiment. Bloom giggled at the looks on her teachers faces making her mother and sisters smile at the back of her head again before Griffin reached forward and began to stroke her youngest daughters red hair casually and almost subconsciously. Bloom subconsciously leaned into the gesture and put her head in her mother's lap tiredly. Griffin shot her youngest daughter a small loving smile when said daughter fell asleep with her head in her mother's lap before she looked back up to see everyone staring at her in surprise except for her twin daughters.

"What?" Griffin asks confused slightly by all the looks she was getting and showing it by tilting her head to the side slightly like her daughter had done earlier, before Fargonda chuckled and explained.

"Forgive us. We just aren't used to you acting so _soft_." Fargonda says hoping to rile her old friend up a little but only receiving a playful glare in return when Griffin caught unto what she was doing.

"She's one of my daughters. What did you honestly expect?" Griffin says rolling her eyes slightly when the other teachers looked sheepish while the twins were chuckling.

"Is she wearing glamours? She looks nothing like you or the twins." Griselda asks studying the magical signature surrounding Bloom intently and finding several anomalies.

"Yes. She's been under some glamours for the last few years now so that the people on Earth didn't get suspicious let alone the ones from Magix." Griffin said not knowing that her youngest daughter was awake and had only closed her eyes tiredly so that she could listen in on the conversation.

"Now that we all know will the glamours be dropped?" Palladium asks staring down at the red head curiously.

"Most likely. I was going to remove them today either way." Griffin said waving her free hand that was glowing with magic over her red haired daughter dismissively. Blooms appearance changed from red hair, tan skin, pink lips, and almost no muscle to having purple hair with light brown streaks in it, pale ivory skin with a slight green tint that made it look ethereal, dark purple lips, and a moderately toned muscled figure.

"The brown in her hair. It looks like Val-"

"Don't say his name around me!" Griffin hissed dangerously at the startled Saladin while Fargondas face was a mixture of shock and horrible confusion.

"H-How?" Saladin asks stuttering under the three way glare that he was receiving from Griffin and the twins.

"Remember how you found me on that day, Fara?" Griffin asks sighing heavily while using her pet name for the white haired head mistress. Fargonda immediately paled at the memory as several things fell into place.

"Yo-you mean that he-"

"Yes and I would prefer if you do not mention it." Griffin cut off sharply, earning an understanding nod and a look of sympathy from the white haired woman while several others, just Griselda, DuFour, and Saladin in other words, paled at having figured out what had happened or the bare basics of it at least.

"So she's…" Saladin trailed off not wanting to actually say it.

"Yes…but I don't care." Griffin said her eyes soft and caring as she stared down at her daughters' peaceful looking face, something rarely seen when the young girl was awake.

"She may be _his_ daughter but she's _my_ daughter too, just like the twins are and that's all that matters to me." Griffin said sparing her older two daughters a loving and motherly smile before smiling down at her youngest daughter in the same way.

"And if that bastard ever tries to get near _any_ of _my_ girls he's going to pay with his blood." Griffin said her eyes dead serious while Saladin and Fargonda nodded in agreement with angered scowls on their faces.

"I'll give him one _hell_ of a beating for what he's done." Fargonda snarled angrily, which stunned the other teachers and made Bloom whimper slightly before she could stop herself. Griffin immediately assumed that her daughter was having a nightmare and began to stroke the long purple-brown hair and hum to calm down the 'sleeping' girl. Bloom instantly quieted down and smiled slightly in her 'sleep' again which made her sisters and mother breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank goddesses. I thought she was going to have another one of her nightmares again." Griffin said sighing in relief as she continued to stroke her youngest daughters' hair on motherly instinct.

"A nightmare?" Fargonda asks looking at Griffin curious about that, what could the earth raised go-happy red head have nightmares about that would make _Griffin_ of all people worried?

"Before me and the twins found her, her home life on Earth was _far_ from sunshine and roses and puppies. I won't go into lots of detail but I will say that she still bears the scars from what those bastards did to her and she still has nightmares over it as well." Griffin said her eyes blazing with fire at the pure rage she felt at the ones that had dared to harm her baby girl. The teachers had looks of slowly dawning horror and realization forming on their faces before they looked at Blooms 'sleeping' form in pity or sympathy.

"Don't pity her." Ediltrude says as she caught the looks the other teachers were sending her baby sister.

"She hates pity and she honestly saw nothing wrong with how they treated her and we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell her." Zarathrustra finishes as she reached over to move some hair out of her little sisters' face and tuck it behind an ear.

"Poor dear." DuFour muttered sympathetically, her empathy abilities letting her know exactly what kind of life Bloom had lead before being found by the CT headmistress and teachers. The three CT witches seemed to realize this and merely nodded to her discreetly, making her nod back just as discreetly. Bloom began to crack her eyes open, done pretending to be asleep for now, and gave a cute little yawn as she rubbed her eyes. This action caused every female in the office to coo at how 'cute' she was or squeal anime style for the same reason. Bloom was honestly confused by this and showed it by tilting her head to the side curiously. This resulted in her being glomped by a squealing DuFour with a scream of 'CUTE' as her only warning. Griffin and the twins blinked for a moment before roaring in laughter at Blooms current predicament of being glomped by the usually so graceful and elegant woman. Bloom on the other hand merely looked at DuFour with a confused tilt of her head, earning another anime squeal and glomp.

"If you are done trying to suffocate my youngest daughter..." Griffin says trailing off with an amused smile on her face while the twins were trying, and failing horribly, to hide their snickers and laughter.

"Mama? Why does everyone do that when they see me without the glamours?" Bloom asks tilting her head cutely at her mother who merely chuckled.

"I'll explain when you're older sweetheart." Griffin told her youngest daughter earning a nod of content from the girl while the other teachers, besides her two laughing twin daughters, were staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Griffin asks catching sight of the stares that her colleagues were giving her.

"Sweetheart?" Griselda asks right back both of her eyebrows deep into her hairline. Griffin merely shrugged.

"She's my littlest baby. What do you expect?" Griffin asks making the others look sheepish again.

"I'm not a baby." Bloom said pouting adorably before she was soothed by her mother stroking her hair with a fond smile on her face.

"Of course you're not sweetie." Griffin said smiling fondly and amusedly at her daughters' words while Bloom purred like a kitten as her hair was stroked softly.

"You're just our baby sister." Ediltrude and Zarathustra teased smiling down at their little sister in unison. Bloom gave the twins a pout while they merely laughed at her and DuFour glomped her again with Griselda looking like she was not far behind.

"Why does this always happen!?" Bloom asks exasperated as she threw her arms in the air while DuFour hugged her as if she were a teddy bear again.

"Because you're just too cute to resist, baby sis." Ediltrude teases as she ruffled Blooms hair fondly and affectionately.

"I'm not a baby!" Bloom exclaimed pouting as she gave her sisters a glare when they laughed, although her pout made the scene more adorable than dangerous. The twins didn't stop laughing in the face of their baby sisters glare but they _did_ stop laughing when their mom smacked them both upside the back of their heads.

"You two stop antagonizing your sister." Griffin said sternly to her two eldest daughters, although the effect was ruined somewhat by her lips twitching dangerously.

"Yes mama." The twins chorused rubbing the back of their heads with pouts adorning their faces.

"Good. Now apologize to your sister." Griffin said her lips twitching even harder when the two witches looked at her in horror.

"But!"

"No buts dears." Griffin said with the patience of a saint as she merely tapped her finger against her arm with her lips twitching dangerously while Bloom was grinning at the everyday scene to her.

"Sorry sis." The twins grumbled to their baby sister as they pouted.

"It's okay! Mama, can we go for ice cream now?" Bloom asked beaming at her sisters before looking up at her mother hopefully.

"Of course sweetie, I promised you some earlier after all." Griffin said kissing her daughters forehead as she stood, along with Bloom and the twins.


	2. Ice Cream and Human Dress up Doll

**Winx Club Surprise**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N don't own will and read previous chapter.)**

The trip to Magix was entertaining to say the least. The twins and Griffin were glaring at anyone who so much as looked at Bloom funny while the youngest of the bunch was happily oblivious to all of this as she literally skipped towards the ice-cream shop. The Alfea and Red Fountain teachers were merely following behind them watching everything go on in silent amusement and fondness.

"Try not to get anything too sugary dear. Remember what happened last time?" Griffin told her youngest with a fond smile on her face while the twins were snickering. The last time Bloom had gotten sugar high on Ice Cream she had somehow pranked all of Gardenia without them realizing it until someone else pointed it out.

"Aww. But if I get a sugar high then I can just prank Alfea or Red Fountain…it'd be funny at the least." Bloom said pouting before adopting a wide grin that made the Alfea and Red Fountain teachers pale for some reason they couldn't pin point.

"As amusing as that'd be I'm pretty sure neither Fargonda nor Saladin would think that one of their students falling into a pile of manure to be funny." Griffin said her lips twitching slightly while the twins straight up laughed since that was what Bloom had done to some pain in the butt guy that wouldn't leave her alone before back on earth.

"Aww but think of all the blackmail we could get." Bloom said pouting slightly although she tried to appeal to her mother and sisters witch nature.

"As tempting as that is I don't think I could survive Fargondas rants about your pranks." Griffin said seriously after thinking about it for a minute while the twins nodded serious.

"Yeah and that's not counting Cordatora-" Ediltrude began while ordering a large strawberry ice cream with sprinkles.

"Or Griselda." Zarathrustra finished as she ordered a small sedate vanilla cone with gummy bears on it.

"What about Professor Saladin? Wouldn't he be ranting about my pranks too?" Bloom asked curiously and tilting her head to the side slightly as she ordered a large raspberry cone with blackberries on it.

"He'd probably help you and then rant to me about what a 'genius in the art of pranking' you are." Griffin said dryly as she ordered a small raspberry cone with sprinkles and a gummy bear on it while Saladin flushed slightly since that was something he'd most likely do.

"Cool. I got a pranking buddy then." Bloom said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that was quickly caught and copied by Saladin while the twins chuckled slightly.

"I should have known you would immediately team up with him once you learned he had a mischievous streak a mile wide." Griffin said sighing as she paid for the ice cream and began to eat it with no small amount of relish.

"Of course you should've mama." Bloom said grinning while everyone in the ice-cream shop felt their jaws drop at what she had called the older witch while those that already knew were either laughing at their reactions (the twins Bloom and Griffin) or ordering their ice-cream calmly (the other teachers).

"Okay girls. Once we finish our ice-cream we need to get Bloomy some newer cloths since her old ones are starting to get a little tight on her. The rest of you can come with if you want." Griffin announced to her daughters as everyone ate their ice-cream with relish before adding the last part to the other teachers as she nodded to them shortly. Griffin idly heard her co-workers agree to come with them curiously, and trying to keep the witchs from corrupting the young fairy much more than they already have, through the whoops from her three children. If there was one thing all four of the females enjoyed, it was shopping with one another. Ediltrude had an eye for colors, Zarathrustra for designs, Griffin for slogans, and Bloom for all three so all the shopping trips were fun for the four of them.

"We definitely need to get some shirts and all that show my witch heritage. I'm a witchs daughter and I'm damn proud of it!" Bloom said grinning widely at her mother while Fargonda and Griselda scolded her for her language and her sisters laughed.

"That's my youngest baby." Griffin said proudly as she ruffled her youngest daughters purple and brown locks, which hid the brown amongst the purple.

"Come on mama! Stop with the hair will you? It's bad enough Tweedle dumb and dumber does that already!" Bloom said playfully swatting at Griffins hand with her free one and causing the older witch to laugh while the twins playfully glared at their younger sister.

"Oh come on! We mess with her and you make us apologize and yet when she calls us names you only laugh!" Zarathrustra said raising an eyebrow at her mom wondering at the womans logic while Griffin merely shrugged.

"There are two of you and one of her so she needs me to even the numbers a little bit. Not to mention the two of you are older and more experienced than her while she is still a child. Therefor she has a reason to act like a child, you two on the other hand don't." Griffin calmly explained causing the twins to gape at her silently while Bloom was giggling as she ate the last bits of her ice-cream, being the last to do so since she was licking it instead of eating it like the others had done.

"Time to go shopping now girls." Griffin said bundling her youngest daughter towards the exit of the ice-cream shop while the twins were snickering at how their mother babied their sister and the other teachers followed wondering what the heck was gonna happen next.

"Here try this one sis." Ediltrude said shoving a black tube top and pair of jeans into her little sisters hands almost immediately after they had entered the store. A few of the fairies on shopping sprees felt their jaws drop as they saw the three adult witchs comb the store over and then hand the purple-brown haired girl no one knew the cloths they found. It wasn't long before all the female teachers realized that they could play 'Human dress-up doll' with Bloom, who was laughing at all of their reactions to some of the outfits she tried on, and started searching the store for cloths they thought might suit the young girl.

"Haha. If there's one thing Bloom doesn't mind any of us doing, it's playing 'Human Dress-up doll' with her. It's one of the few things anyone had time to do with her when she was little so she loves it." Griffin told the other females with a look of guilt in her eyes. She and the twins had always been busy when Bloom was little so the purple-brown haired girl cherished any time she could get with her mother and sisters.

"You poor girl. You're about to be a human dress up dummy." Wizgiz said solemnly to Bloom who only had enough time to tilt her head to the side slightly before the female teachers returned and bustled her back into the dressing room with lots of different cloths that they had picked out.


End file.
